mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Spec Ops
Street Fighter: Special Operations ('''commonly known as '''Spec Ops) '''is a project that depicts an alternate universe of "Street Fighter", which has edited several characters and some original characters, a plot full of cyborgs and high technology. It is the oldest project in the history of Mugen which is still ongoing, having been created in 2002 by Ethan Lives and O Ilusionista being influenced by the launch in the same year the character "Mb-02", which was originally created by O Ilusionista and SodonHID, an early member of Brazil Mugen Team, now retired from MUGEN. MB-02 became known as one of the characters most difficult and cheap to be defeated, which entered its creators on the world stage. The character was created to be cheap on purpose, and its AI created by O Ilusionista. The AI difficult to defeat became the trademark of its creator. Several setbacks have caused what the project dragged on for more than a decade, since it is almost entirely programmed and edited by its two authors only. Ethan Lives is a very reserved person and their unique creations were the characters in the Spec Ops, which has always been his main focus. O Ilusionista has always had various side projects (and some personal problems), which always ended up leaving the project in the background. According to the authors, the project will be released someday, but without a definite date. It can also occur in the project as a complete set, will never be released, although their latest character releases were in 2016, closing a 3-year-long absence of the project. Some information on the history of the project: *"Spec Ops"' is the name of the special operations group, formed "Sonic Machine", "Dark Bolt", "Blaze Agent" and others, which is why some of these characters have the same anti-air move. *Guile, who had cybernetic implants in his arms and began to adopt the nickname' "Sonic Machine".' *'"Blaze Agent"' is the bastard son of Akuma with an unknown mother, who never acknowledged. This reason does have a mortal hatred of his father. It has powers similar to his father. *'"Dark Bolt" is a ninja whose father, who was also a ninja, worked at a nuclear plant. Watched his father die in battle against the father of '''"Frozen Blade", character not released. In this battle, thanks to the encounter of the more advanced techniques of both fighters, his father has transformed into an ice crystal made in Absolute Zero, and the father of "Frozen Blade" was disintegrated due to atomic powers of his opponent. "Dark Bolt" inherited his father's atomic powers, like "Frozen Blade" has inherited the powers of ice from his father. *A man who resembles Cable 'that goes by the name of "'Heavy Strike". *"Psycho Weapon MB-00" who's one of the dolls that might be the Cammy who was unable to break out of Bison's will and remained in Shadaloo for a longer time on that alternative future. *A weapon from the Illuminati that's named "Power Gear" '''based out of Alex in Gill's ending. How he acquired this power in this timeline is unknown. *"Code K" is one of Sevil Nathe's projects of a cyborg shoto created by using a man for horrific experiments that lead up to his new fate. Code K is actually a hollow shell of the former Ken Masters with the cybernetic implants of Cyber Akuma with poisonous features. *Urien, who gotten more stronger after a unknown experiment. After gaining the powers that his brother Gill also uses, He becomes '''"G Project". *'Andore Jr.' which is Hugo. He has a different moveset than his original counterpart. He doesn't seem to side with anybody but himself and Poison. *T.Hawk, earning a unknown power that evolved him into "Mexican Typhoon". *A metallic being that was stolen after an investigation. With his liquid metal being made from the nanobots that made him to the person he is today, He's dubbed as "Prototype Weapon MB-01" *Shadaloo's experimental body guard that takes down anyone in sight called "Vegatron". *'Sean Matsuda' also appears in Spec. Ops. He's the second person that doesn't have anything to do with Spec Ops. or Shadaloo. But what's his purpose? Only time can tell. *'"Sevil Nathe" '''who's the clone of M.Bison with a dark twist. His psycho power gotten stronger, and he seems to gain the upper hand in the Spec. Ops timeline. *'"Perfect Weapon MB-02" who is a stronger and destructive cyborg out of the three. Might be Sagat after M.Bison giving him a taste of cybernetics. *'Necro '''who also appears in the project. *Rose died in this universe, but it doesn't stop her that easily. She returns from the afterlife as "'Soul Reaper" to settle the score with Sevil Nathe. Released Characters * Sonic Machine * Blaze Agent * Dark Bolt * Sevil Nathe * Psycho Weapon MB-00 * Andore Jr. * Perfect Weapon MB-02 * Mexican Typhoon * Sean Matsuda * Code K * G Project * Heavy Strike * Power Gear * Prototype Weapon MB-01 * Vegatron *Alpha Doll *Red Cyclone Images so_blaze_00.png|Spec Ops Blaze Agent so_sonic.png|Spec Ops Sonic Machine so_dark.png|Spec Ops Dark Bolt so_psycho_01.png|Spec Ops Psycho Weapon versus Andore Jr. so_sevil_01.png|Spec Ops Sevil Nathe mugen29.jpg|Spec Ops Code K Videos File:Spec Ops Trailer External links * Spec Ops characters page on Brazil Mugen Team Category:Full Games